<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopeless Romantic by ScarsLikeVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285820">Hopeless Romantic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet'>ScarsLikeVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hopeless Romantic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Valentine’s Day, courting, sterek, sterekvalentineweek2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is so gone on Derek, he doesn't even realize that Derek is gone on him too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hopeless Romantic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Year: -<br/>Spoilers: -<br/>Notes: Written for Sterek Valentine Week 2021’s theme of Hopeless Romantic. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.<br/>Alpha/Beta: DarkJediQueen/Grammarly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles sighed softly as he stared into space. His thoughts were so far away from where he was physically it was laughable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young Spark was dreaming of long walks through the Preserve. Side by side with the man he loved — Derek Hale, the gruff Alpha werewolf with the sweet shy smile and the bunny teeth — sharing stories about love, life, and heartache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the thought even though he currently had no reason to smile at all. He was sitting in the corner of the loft, his laptop in his lap, and waited for a search to run through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles shifted the windows on the monitor and started to type another poem about Derek’s sweet smile before he closed the window and grabbed his notepad instead. His pencil scratched across the paper. The poem finally came out more of a love note but Stiles decided he would leave it for Derek anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One smile can’t change the world, but your smile sure changes mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He folded the small piece of paper and shoved it underneath the empty cup that stood on the table near him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you finished with your research?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek had popped up right beside him and startled Stiles into dropping the laptop. It was only thanks to Derek’s quick reflexes that the laptop suffered no permanent damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles’ heart pounded so hard, he tried to breathe and cuss out Derek for startling him so badly but he felt so tongue-tied and couldn’t speak. Instead, he rolled his eyes and shook his head no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, come on then. I made us something to eat. It’s nothing special but you’ve been working for hours and …,” Derek shrugged and his lips twitched into a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles’ heart stuttered and he had to look away to hide his blush. He muttered something about ‘Stupid dimples and bunny teeth’ but rose anyway to follow Derek into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There on the table was a simple meal of Pierogi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles blinked, turned, and stared at Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made these? For me?”, he asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek rolled his eyes and stepped forward until he was in Stiles’ personal space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a hopeless romantic, right, Stiles Stilinski? I’ve been trying to court you for months now but you never seemed to realize it. I would have been discouraged if not for you staring at me with hearts in your eyes and all those little poems and love notes you left me,” Derek murmured softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand rose slowly and settled against Stiles’ jaw. His thumb caressed along his cheekbone and Derek smiled softly when Stiles’ wide doe eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the soft touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped the deluge of words that were sure to escape Stiles as soon as he could rub two of his many brain cells together with a gentle kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles’ sighed softly into the kiss and let himself relax against Derek’s strong chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek’s free arm wrapped around Stiles’ waist so he wouldn’t fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a long time, they stood in a warm embrace. They relaxed and continued to kiss. This felt right on so many levels it was ridiculous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles was sure all his daydreams would come true in the near future.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>